


A shoulder to lean on

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e24-25 Grave Danger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Post Grave Danger: Nick and Greg are slowly growing closer. Greg has a big ass crush on Nick. Nick has insecurities.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A shoulder to lean on

Greg had never liked hospitals. This was probably rooted in his childhood, as his mom would take him there for every cold and nose bleed. Ever since the lab explosion however, his dislike had grown into a full blown aversion. No wonder his legs felt shaky and his pulse was thrumming violently through his veins when he entered through the main entrance and walked along the cold, linoleum lined hallways. He didn't even know what he was doing there, what he was supposed to say.

The room smelled of disinfectant and latex gloves, which should have felt far more familiar to him than it did. It also smelled of aftershave and too many people. He shyly waved a hand in greeting.

Nick was conscious but he looked tired and worn, barely registered him with a faint resemblance of a smile. Greg swallowed uncomfortably and wondered what to say.

“I should probably come back later,” he finally mumbled, mostly to himself. But Nick seemed to have heard him and reached his finger out in his direction.

Catherine rose and gave him an unexpected hug. “Stay,” she told him, “Warrick and I are going to get some fresh air and maybe some food.” She beckoned for Warrick to stand but he refused to leave the chair by Nick's bed, on the opposite side of where his mom sat, holding Nick's hand.

“Come on,” Catherine tried more sternly and squeezed Warrick's shoulder until he nodded in resignation. Greg wondered if he should take his vacated seat or leave it to Judge Stokes.

Nick made the choice for him when he let his hand dangle from the bed, vaguely gesturing at the empty chair then weakly pointed at him again. He cast an unsure glance at both Nick's parents, who sort of smiled back but only when his father gave a nod his way did Greg feel permitted to take the seat. Nick's arm still hung from the bed, fingers twitching in Greg's direction and he didn't know where the confidence came from, but he took it and gently wrapped his fingers around Nick's.

The fluttering of his eyelids told Greg that Nick was fighting to stay awake. He sighed quietly as he lost his battle and closed his eyes, fingers curling gently inside Greg's loose grip.

"He talks about you a lot," Nick's mom spoke up suddenly. "All of you," she added when she noted Greg's knitted eyebrows. "We're close," he answered sincerely. Mrs. Stokes smiled. "He's lucky to have such good friends."

Something inside of him itched and his eyes dropped to their joined hands. _Friends_, he reminded himself.

-.-.-.-

Greg visited early the next day. He’d overheard Warrick mentioning plans to hit the gym after shift, so he was sure he wouldn’t have to compete for Nick’s attention with him. His parents were staying at a hotel and he was hoping they wouldn’t drop by until after breakfast. Grissom was still in his office and he knew that Sara was still out at a scene. Catherine was the only one whose whereabouts he couldn’t confirm. Still chances were good he’d be able to catch Nick alone. The thought made him giddier than he thought it should have.

His heart was pounding when he walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Nick’s door. A peek through the window told him Nick was sitting up in bed but his eyes were closed. He gently knocked and poked his head in. Nick greeted him with a tired smile.

“Hey,” he waved, a little unsure of himself, “I hope you don’t mind the early visit, I just got off work.” Nick shook his head wearily and nodded toward the chair. “Can’t sleep anyway,” he mumbled.

“So,” Greg started and bit his bottom lip, “how are you?”

Nick’s response was a weary grimace.

“Tired,” he shrugged and Greg wondered if it had been a good idea to come after all. Nick needed rest, that was plain to see.

“You can tell me if this is too much, alright?” He offered quickly, “I’m sure you’ll get enough visitors throughout the day, I don’t-” Nick stopped him mid sentence, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Greg’s heart fluttered at the smile Nick threw him.

“Really?” he asked, unable to hide the hopeful eagerness in his voice. Nick’s eyes dropped to the bed sheets and he licked his lips before admitting in a quiet voice, “Sucks to be alone with my thoughts.”

-.-.-.-

Nick insisted on an early release. Nobody was really surprised, this was Nick after all, but Greg wondered if it was really such a smart idea. Physically he was fine, the ant bites still looked swollen but as far as Greg could tell not much outside harm was done otherwise. It wasn’t his place to question Nick’s decision, still he couldn’t help wishing he’d have stayed another couple days, safe and secure in a hospital bed. Besides the medical observation Greg had his own reasons for wanting Nick to remain where he was.

Visiting him at the hospital was innocuous but visiting him at home seemed so much more private – invasive. It wasn’t like he’d never been to Nick’s place, they’d done game nights and team get togethers, but in a situation like this he wasn’t even sure Nick wanted his company. And obtrusive was the last thing Greg wanted to be. He settled for very casually offering his time and support, should Nick have wanted it. “Or, you know, just playing some GTA if you need a distraction.” Nick smiled at that.

Nick was almost his usual self when Greg showed up at his door with a pizza box. He welcomed him with a grin and offered him a beer. Greg wondered how well that would mix with the meds he was still on, but didn’t ask. He wasn’t even sure what Nick was taking, just that it was ‘something for the night.’ So beer it was, and pizza, and GTA until their thumbs hurt. Nick was even laughing. It was hard to fathom what he’d just been through and to be honest Greg was quite content about ignoring that giant elephant in the room.

“Hey, don’t you have to be at the lab?” Nick asked when he realized how late it had gotten. Greg flashed him a sheepish grin, “Called in some favors, I have another hour to be at your disposal.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at him and Greg blushed. “Unless you’re getting fed up with my company. I can leave any time,” he was quick to offer. The expression on Nick’s face turned serious. “I’m glad you’re here, Greg. You’re the only one who doesn’t make a fuss, y’know. Warrick, Cath, my parents…” he sighed.

“They mean well…” Greg said, not sure if he should indulge the topic or go back to ‘not fussing’. Nick took another sip of beer and leaned back, “I know, but it’s… too much, okay?” Greg nodded. “Anyway,” Nick said a little louder and with more confidence, “I’m glad you’re here, bud.”

He clinked his bottle against Greg’s empty one on the table. “’Nother?” he asked and Greg shook his head. “No, not before work. I’d take a coffee though if you don’t mind?” Nick was up and on his way to the kitchen right away.

-.-.-.-

They established a regular schedule and Greg decided to just hang out with Nick as often and long as he’d have him. Maybe that was a little pathetic on his part, but he had the excuse of Nick telling him he didn’t like being alone for too long. So here he was, cross legged on Nick’s recliner, keeping Nick entertained with a game of cards.

“You’re cheating, G!” Nick accused him when he’d lost his third game in a row. Greg flashed him a grin, “Never! You’re just not on your A game.” Nick shrugged.

Greg knew how eager Nick was to get cleared by his doctors and therapists to get back to work. He wouldn’t mention it but he had been noticing the dark circles under his eyes that spoke of insomnia and he wasn’t too sure how ready and recovered Nick really was. They chatted about all kinds of things except for what had happened and how it was affecting him. Greg tried not to mind, he just hoped his presence alone was helping on some level. At least Nick seemed to be in good spirits most days.

“Same time tomorrow?” Greg asked when it was time to leave for his shift. Nick’s brows furrowed and he seemed absent for a moment before he managed to catch himself and smiled. “Sure thing, get ready for the rematch,” he said, pointing to the cards.

“In your dreams, Nicky,” Greg teased with a broad grin. “Don’t dream if you don’t sleep,” Nick mumbled, just loud enough for Greg to make out his words. He immediately seemed to regret his words and Greg pondered whether he should let them slide.

They weren’t exactly close, he reasoned, even if they’d spent an exceptional amount of time together over the course of the week. He swallowed when he saw the hollow expression on Nick’s face and it was like he only just then realized how truly drained Nick looked. Throwing doubt and caution to the wind he reached out for Nick’s hand and squeezed it.

“Hey,” he said softly, “I know you appreciate me for not making a fuss but I can’t help but worry. And I’m a pretty good listener, just saying.”

Nick sighed deeply and stared at him for a painfully long moment, his jaw clenched in an obvious effort to hold his tears at bay. His lips quivered as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I can’t,” he told Greg in a broken voice. Neither of them had yet bothered to pull their hand back and Greg became suddenly very aware of that fact. Not ready to break the moment he tried to keep as still as possible as not to disturb his troubled friend. Nick blinked his eyes a couple of times until their wetness faded. With a sniff he pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

“I can’t just yet,” he tried to explain in a slightly steadier tone, “but I appreciate the offer.”

Sucking on his bottom lip Greg shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “Any time,” he offered with a shy smile. “I’ll, um, leave you to it for now,” he smiled apologetically and made his way to the door, more than aware of Nick’s presence just behind him. He already had his hand on the door handle when Nick decided to speak again.

“Greg?” He turned around to see Nick standing much closer than expected. Before he could even make another move Nick threw both arms around him and pulled him in tight. “Thanks, buddy. I… thanks.” Nick’s voice was muffled by the collar of Greg’s hoodie. He sounded fragile. It scared Greg a little, but at the same time filled him with warmth at the thought of Nick letting his guard down, even just this much. He brought his arms up to reciprocate the embrace.

As he drove to work that evening Greg felt ecstatic. It was silly of him, really, to read that much into a simple hug, but he had felt so close to Nick in that moment. Closer than they had ever been before. Surely that meant _something_. However, Nick’s offhand comment on not sleeping still stuck in his mind, dampening his giddiness with concern. He really didn’t want to push Nick too hard and risk him retreating but he felt like he needed to do more than just offer his ears.

-.-.-.-

His thoughts revolved around Nick all throughout his shift, not enough to interfere with his case, but regularly enough to be a distraction. When he finally had a few minutes to spare he took out his phone to send him a text. _‘Hey, hope you’re asleep right now but in case you’re not: I could stop by after shift and make you some hot milk with honey.’_ He felt stupid and let his thumb hover over the send button for several minutes, contemplating Nick’s most likely reaction.

_'It’s not that simple but thanks for the offer. I’d prefer you bring breakfast ;)’_ Greg’s heart skipped a beat when he read Nick’s reply. He had been half joking, not expecting Nick to actually invite him over again. He’d visited every evening before shift. He did know that Nick’s parents had left again and weren’t hanging around in the mornings anymore but he had just assumed mornings were reserved for Warrick now. Apperently not - unless they were all going to hang out together.

Not that he didn’t like Warrick but the thought of being the third wheel made him uncomfortable. He’d rather have Nick to himself instead. And there is was again, his stupid, selfish jealousy. They were just _friends_, he should learn to grow up and accept that fact.

As long as Nick wasn’t complaining a little flirting wouldn’t hurt, though, he decided and composed another message. _‘Anything in particular you want? Just ask and I’ll make it happen ;)’_ He ignored his jittery fingers and hit send.

Greg blinked several times before he stared at the message in his phone then blinked again. Nick hadn’t seriously replied with _‘Just bring yourself, Greggo, the rest can be improvised.’_

Not that they had never flirted before, jokingly, over work related stuff, but never quite this _blatantly_. Sleep deprivation surely must have gone to Nick’s head he thought as he read the same nine words over and over again.

He’d also never been this level of nervous, pulling up in front of Nick’s house before.

-.-.-.-

The smell of pancakes was the first thing he noticed when the door swung open. The next thing were the dark circles under Nick’s eyes. “Come on in,” Nick said cheerfully, but his smile couldn’t camouflage his obvious state of exhaustion.

“You weren’t kidding about not sleeping, were you?” Greg asked and winced when Nick’s smile left his face as soon as the words hit. Wordlessly Nick led the way to the kitchen and Greg followed as soon as he’d kicked off his shoes.

“I brought bagels,” he offered by means of averting the topic and Nick put on another smile. It looked a little too forced but it was a start.

“Thanks,” Nick said and nodded for Greg to put the bag down on the counter, “I made pancakes.” Greg smiled. “I noticed, smells great!”

For the first time in days he felt awkward around Nick again, out of place and insecure. He thought back to their messages and reminded himself that Nick had wanted him there. Still, something about their interaction was suddenly stiff.

“So, um, isn’t Warrick coming over after shift?” Greg asked, desperate for a topic to chase away the chaos in his head. Nick actually grinned. “Haven’t you heard? He’s seeing someone new.”

He hadn’t heard, but he was grateful for the news for more than one reason.

“Really? For how long?” Nick shrugged. “Couple weeks, he told me about her just before…” he trailed off. Great, Greg thought, right back to the thing we don’t talk about. “Does she have a name?” he quickly tried saving the situation.

Nick seemed relieved for the opportunity to talk about Tina - not that there was much he could tell Greg - but one thing led to another and they ended up gossiping about their coworkers.

“I really miss work,” Nick lamented when they were done laughing about Greg’s latest anecdote. For fear of ruining the moment Greg swallowed his questions on what Nick’s therapist had to say on the matter and instead just said, “We miss having you, too.” Nick sighed and Greg frowned but kept quiet.

He hadn’t expected Nick to open up to him and was surprised when he straight up started to complain, “Those docs have no chill, you know. I’ve been having trouble sleeping before, it’s no big deal. I’ll be fine once I get back into a regular schedule but they don’t believe me. As if talkin’s going to change what happened, jeez. Don’t need a shrink to tell me it sucked.”

Greg was almost too shocked to react. He opened and closed his mouth twice before he finally settled on, “Yeah, I bet.”

“The thing is I don’t wanna relive the experience, y’know? I just wanna forget,” Nick continued with a frustrated huff.

“Don’t you think it might help though?” Greg tried carefully. “I mean, not talking is obviously giving you nightmares and keeps you from sleeping.” He chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if he was pushing too far. Nick sighed. “I just need something to focus on,” Nick insisted, “I just gotta work.”

There was no arguing his point, Greg figured, Nick was as stubborn as they come.

Standing up Nick wiped his hands across his face and started pacing the room. “I’m sorry, G.” he muttered, taking Greg by surprise. “What for?”

Nick stopped and turned to face Greg. “I’m insufferable. I’m just so fucking tired and frustrated.” He shook his head, “I shouldn’t take that out on you… You’re so-” he trailed off and Greg patiently waited for the sentence to continue. When it didn’t he stood and walked over to Nick. “So what?” he finally prompted. Nick just shrugged. “You’re here.”

“I’m here,” Greg confirmed, “and I’ll be here if you need to vent, shout, cry. Just don’t punch me.” He grinned, hoping to lighten the mood. It drew an honest laugh out of Nick.

“Never,” he said and playfully thumped Greg in the arm, “Thanks.”

Unable to hold back Greg felt a goofy grin grow on his face. “So, you wanna watch a movie or something?” he suggested. “Sounds good,” Nick told him, gesturing to his DVD shelf, “Feel free to pick whatever you like and I’ll clear the table real quick.”

-.-.-.-

Greg kept stealing sideways glances at Nick throughout the movie, hoping he wouldn’t notice. It worried him how drawn Nick’s face looked, even in profile. His posture, slouched into the cushions, one foot up on the coffee table, appeared relaxed but Greg did notice the tense twitches of his thighs. He occasionally felt them, too, when their legs casually – accidentally – brushed against each other. He half expected Nick to bolt upright, but Nick was probably too exhausted to notice or care.

Nick’s eyelids fluttered progressively while his comments became few and slurred. Greg smiled fondly when he noticed that Nick’s eyes had finally fallen shut completely and he stopped mumbling mid-thought. Who would’ve thought this grown ass man had the ability to be so adorable? Okay, Greg did have a suspicion… but to see it first hand made his heart do a little dance. He sighed upon his own hopelessness and reached for the remote to tone down the volume when Nick suddenly stirred. Greg froze.

Waking Nick was the last thing he wanted to risk, so he tried to move as little as possible while he returned to his previous pose. Nick’s thigh pressed more firmly into his own when he settled next to him and their arms touched too as Nick slowly began slumping sideways. Heat spread through his entire body from where Nick was squeezed against him and Greg focused all his attention on calming his elaborated breathing. What the hell was he supposed to do, he asked himself.

It all boiled down to two options: Trying to keep calm and make sure Nick got some much needed rest or getting up and most likely waking him in the progress. Either option was sure to embarrass Nick, he supposed. It was a dilemma but having Nick rest half his bodyweight on him felt too comforting to just give up on so he figured it’d be safe enough to at least finish the movie before he’d try to carefully extract himself. As it turned out he fell asleep long before the credits started to roll.

-.-.-.-

Greg woke to the shifting of a heavy weight on top of him. It took a moment to register where he was and who the twitching hand on his chest belonged to.

“Shit,” he thought in the same instant that Nick uttered the word. They stared at each other with sleep laden eyes. “I'm sorry,” they both blurted out and Nick looked up sharply as he sat back. “I uh... shit,” he repeated. Desperate to save the awkward situation Greg forced a smile and asked, “so, did you sleep well?”

Nick knitted his brows in confusion, as if it only then occurred to him that he had indeed been peacefully asleep for several hours. “I... yeah I did,” he answered, too astounded to be embarrassed, before adding, “You didn't have to stay.” Greg shrugged and smiled, “Your head on my shoulder kinda made it hard to get up.” He thoroughly enjoyed the blush on Nick's cheeks as he dove into another apology. “Stop it, will you?” Greg nudged him gently in the arm, “There's nothing to be sorry for.”

Nick rubbed his eyes and got up. “Can I offer you some coffee?” He asked, already on his way out of the living room. Greg seized the moment to ground himself and reflect on what had happened. He couldn't suppress a giddy grin at the realization that he had just woken up with Nick cuddled snugly into his side. And furthermore that Nick was now in his kitchen making coffee for him. He really thought he could get used to this - not that it was likely to happen again he reminded himself with a sigh.

“Are you hungry?” Nick asked as he handed him a cup of coffee, “There's still leftovers from breakfast.” Greg smiled. He knew he'd have to leave at some point but the way Nick acted like he wanted him to stay, even if he didn't outright say so, made him push his own chores and obligations to the back of his mind.

“Sounds great,” he beamed enthusiastically and savored the smile he received in return.

They skipped on their pre-shift gaming date that night but Greg couldn't bring himself to mind.

-.-.-.-

One double shift later the only thing that kept Greg up was a solid stream of caffeine pumping through his veins. As much as he’d enjoyed the sleepover at Nick’s it hadn’t left him as rested as he should have been for the amount of overtime he was putting in. He debated for a long time whether he should just go home to crash or go and see Nick anyway. He doubted Nick would appreciate clinginess but in the end he decided to take a risk and ask.

Nick waited an awfully long time to reply to his text.

Greg was already showered and in bed by the time he received a curt, _‘Sorry, can’t. Have an appointment later.’_ He tried not to be too disappointed but his mind kept overanalyzing Nick’s rejection to his offer of company and kept him from falling asleep for almost an hour until fatigue finally took over.

When he woke with enough time to spare before work he went about his routines while his phone lay silent on the counter. Of course, Nick had absolutely no reason to text or call, he didn’t know what he was expecting.

-.-.-.-

It unsettled him that Nick hadn’t yet replied to his _'how are you holding up?’_ or his _'do you feel like company for breakfast?’_ and he worried that he’d finally taken it too far and Nick was fed up with him. He’d always been too pushy for his own good. Resolving to just give Nick some time he tucked his phone into his pocket and went back to the samples he’d collected at his scene the previous night. He was deeply entranced by the microscope when a hand came down hard on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around.

“Surprise!” Nick grinned at him broadly.

“What are you doing here?” Greg asked.

“Have some things to clear with Ecklie but it looks like I’ll be back to work next week,” Nick beamed back at him proudly.

The deal was surprisingly simple. No solo cases and a continued number of mandatory therapy sessions that he’d no doubt act his way through with charms and pretense. But his smile right then was honest and that was all that mattered to Greg. “Congratulations, I really missed you around here.”

“Yeah?” Nick chuckled, “Woulda never guessed the way you hung around my place so much.”

A blush crept across Greg’s face and he couldn’t tell if Nick was teasing or complaining. He had a 'sorry’ ready at his lips when Nick reached out to touch his upper arm and said, “You’ve really helped. Thanks, Greggo.”

Of all the things he wanted to say to Nick all that came out was a weak, “any time, pal.”

Nick removed his hand and cleared his throat, “Well, see ya in a couple days.” With that he left.

So that was it. Nick was officially recovered (by his own definition at least) and back to work. He didn’t require or request Greg’s presence anymore. Not that it came unexpectedly, this had been the goal all the way, but Greg felt a nagging sense of disappointment over it. Sure, he was happy that Nick seemed to be doing better (although he still had shadows beneath his eyes) he just would have liked to be _helpful_ just a little while longer.

Greg might have been impatient and exuberant but he was no fool. If Nick wanted him around he had his number. He wasn’t going to chase after him and make a fool of himself on the go. It wasn’t easy, but another double and a break in his case helped bridging the days until Nick’s return. While everyone was excited to be reunited on the night shift again there were also a number of worried whispers regarding Nick’s sate of recovery. He tried his best to ignore them. With a sigh he went back to his case.

-.-.-.-

The first scene they worked together felt special - it had been a while since the whole team had been assigned to the same case.

“Wanna catch a ride with me?” Nick grinned and Greg felt a bit like back in high school when his knees went weak as he said yes. On the way over to her own ride Sara furrowed her brows at them questioningly. Greg had been her tag along for the past several months, she’d probably expected him to come with her. Whatever her thoughts were though she kept them to herself.

Greg chanced a sideways glance at Nick when they pulled onto the road.

“I thought you were fed up with me,” he blurted out when the silent fidgeting threatened to drive him crazy.

“You what?” Nick shot him a confused look, “Why?” Shrugging, Greg wondered how to explain without giving away too much. “Just thought, you know… you didn’t ask me to come over anymore.” Nick’s hand fell from the steering wheel to wipe along his jeans. “I bothered you plenty enough, don’t you think?”

“I told you I wasn’t bothered.” Greg tried to reassure as he watched Nick lick his lips in contemplation.

“I just… y'know, I was afraid I’d made it awkward when I used you as a pillow an’ I don’t know, man. This is not the place…” Greg bit his lip. So far Nick hadn’t confirmed or denied anything but he did appear uncomfortable in the driver seat. “This is as good a place as any,” he boldly countered, glad for the lack of opportunities for Nick to run away.

When he looked like he was going to protest Greg quickly continued, “And whatever it is you’re thinking, this doesn’t have to be awkward, okay? I told you it wasn’t a big deal.” _Liar._ Nick nodded slowly. “Besides, you said it yourself, it helped.” A soft chuckle sounded through the car, “Well in that case, how about breakfast after shift? I’m not allowed any overtime, so I should be off at a reasonable hour.” Greg smiled, “I’ll see what I can do.”

-.-.-.-

Between settling back into his former nightshift schedule and keeping his mandatory therapist appointments Nick didn’t spend much time with Greg outside work, which was ok with Greg since they saw each other at the lab most days anyway. That’s what he kept trying to convince himself of when he lounged in his recliner before bedtime, finding it hard to enjoy his game quite the way he would have before he’d gotten so used to playing it with Nick. His little crush was gradually getting out of hand.

Greg couldn’t help but notice things. Everyone was paying more attention to Nick, watched out for little signs of maybe a big relapse. Nick was probably very aware of that so Greg tried his best to hide it but he couldn’t tear his eyes away, couldn’t stop worrying, wondering. It was a month before Nick pulled his first double and Greg assessed how Nick, while eagerly indulged in the case, seemed restless and unsettled. It also didn’t escape him how these changes coincided with the time of his last therapy session.

“Hey Nick, can I talk to you for a minute?” Turning in his chair Nick looked up at him, “Sure, G. What’s up?”

How was he going to say this? He should have come in with a plan instead of just running his mouth on impulse. “I was just… how you doing lately? Are you alright?”

He could literally see the walls go up behind Nick’s eyes. “What’s this Greg? You questioning my mental stability?” Shit.

“No,” he quickly spit out, “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I just-” “Worry?” Nick cut in, his voice distant.

Greg shrugged, “Can’t help it, I’m sorry.” His mom had taught him that honesty would get him far, he’d never hoped so much that she was right. “Look, I miss hanging out with you, ok? I thought maybe we could get together again, like we did after you...” he trailed off, waving his hand instead of mentioning the thing Nick didn’t want to speak about.

Nick’s eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. Greg’s fingers twitched as he waited for a reaction. “Alright bro, but no talkin’ about my feelings.”

It wasn’t a perfect deal but it was something Greg could live with.

It wasn’t a date either, he reminded himself, feeling utterly stupid for changing his shirt for the fourth time. Regarding himself in the mirror he shook his head. “Get a grip on yourself, dumbass,” he muttered before he went to grab his things and head over to Nick’s.

-.-.-.-

“Damn,” Nick cursed, tossing his controller into the cushions, “Why am I letting you whip my ass like this?” Greg chuckled, a proud grin gracing his face. He pushed back the bold comeback his brain suggested and offered Nick a rematch instead. With a sigh Nick picked up the controller again, “Bring it on, G.”

Greg found himself wishing he could freeze time for a while, preserve this moment between the two of them, here in Nick’s home with Nick still smiling in spite of his losing streak.

Something must have shown on his face because Nick suddenly looked at him with a suspiciously raised eyebrow. Greg quickly looked away.

“G?” Nick asked, “What’s going on?” Feigning ignorance was probably useless but what was Greg supposed to say? He’d been caught staring like the dumbstruck infatuated fool that he was. Still, he tried. “Nothing?”

Nick nodded slowly, doubtfully, but didn’t say anything. Instead he stared back at the momentarily forgotten scoreboard on his TV.

“Why?” Greg asked quietly when he couldn’t stand the silence. His heart was pounding loud in his chest. “Nevermind,” Nick replied, “I just thought…” he trailed off with a shrug.

“Thought what?” Nick shook his head, “Forget it.” Greg dared to look up. “What if I can’t?”

He could pinpoint the exact moment where confusion made way for realization and held his breath at the change in Nick’s expression. Neither of them seemed prepared to verbally confirm what was transpiring between them.

Greg’s fingers twitched and he nervously tucked at the seam of his jeans, the rustling sound becoming uncomfortably loud in their unpleasant silence. Then Nick took him by surprise as he covered his hand with his own.

“Talk to me G,” he coaxed gently and Greg huffed out a breath through his nose. “I thought you didn’t wanna talk about feelings?” He watched Nick slowly lick his lips. “Not mine but I sure care about yours.” Nick’s sheepish grin had Greg’s heart beating even faster than before.

“That’s not exactly fair,” Greg managed to argue despite the short circuits in his synapses. Nick’s whole face lit up with mischief. “Come on, Greggo, just say it.”

He felt his blood rush into his cheeks as he braced himself for his big confession. “I’d really rather just kiss you,” he blurted out. Nick gently tugged at his wrist while he brought his free hand up to Greg’s cheek. “You’re more than welcome to,” he said, pulling him close. And who was Greg to pass up an invitation like that?


End file.
